


so long as you're happy

by cellobear



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellobear/pseuds/cellobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Free! kink meme - Rin rides Sousuke within an inch of his life and, without realizing it, braces himself on Sousuke's bad shoulder. But Sousuke's kinda into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so long as you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda started a separate account for more porny stuff because there are a lot of things on the Free! kink meme that I really wanna fill that I'm too embarrassed to fill oops. But yeah I'm like really into SouRin and riding and _Sousuke with a huge cock Lord help me_ so yeah have this.
> 
> Kink meme prompt [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3431565)

Near the end of the summer, a huge heat wave rolls over from the west like a lazy blanket draping itself across town. The Samezuka dorm building is practically barren, everyone having left to go visit the beach with their friends while the sweltering sun beats down on the hard pavement outside, but some of the rooms are still occupied. A couple students on the third floor studying, a couple of the fifth trying to sleep through the heat, and on Rin’s floor, just himself, and just Sousuke.

You can’t blame them for having nothing better to do.

The white sheets of Rin’s bed are sweat-stained underneath Sousuke’s bare back, lying with one hand grasping Rin’s hipbone, his thumb rubbing circles against the jut, and the back of his other hand pressed against his mouth as he tries to keep himself quiet. It’s hard, though, really _fucking_ hard, trying to lie there and not groan as Rin fucks himself down onto Sousuke’s cock, and he really can’t fucking stand how hot it is in the room, but in a way, he likes it. His skin feels like it’s on fire. He watches Rin slowly lift and then bring himself back down, breathing harshly every time Sousuke slides back home into that tight heat inside of him. Sousuke’s own hips are shaking against the bed as he tries not to thrust up, tries not to flip Rin onto his back and fuck him senseless, until he’s clinging so hard to Sousuke’s shoulders and back that it would take a million years to pry him free, it takes _so much_ restraint to not just take what he wants.

But this is what Rin wants, and that means a hell of a lot to him. Rin own hips start to bob a little faster, and with the way his jaw slackens, Sousuke can tell he found the right angle to ram into his prostate. His face is red and his hand has disappeared underneath the black fabric of his tank top, the only thing on his body, rubbing idly at a nipple as he tortures himself.

“God, Sousuke,” he breathes, lifting his hips as high as he can get them considering their angle before slamming down again, moaning Sousuke’s name and stretching out all the vowels, just the way Sousuke likes it, “did your cock get bigger or something since the last time we did this? You’re _huge_ , it’s driving me crazy.”

“I appreciate the flattery.” Sousuke chuckles, but he’s really in no place to be teasing Rin, not with the way his own pleasure is being held just out of his grasp, fraying on the edge of his bind like a low, insistent buzzing. “You’re tight. Feels good.” Rin huffs a laugh at that before seating Sousuke’s cock deep inside of him again, and the laugh blends into a low moan.

The way Rin’s sitting on Sousuke’s hips makes him a little too tall for the bottom bunk, and he’s bent over a little bit to keep his head from pressing against the bottom of the top bunk. He’s curved over, so Sousuke can only imagine that his back must be starting to hurt in a number of places, but he’s a sight for sore eyes still. There are shadows cast all over Rin’s body from the orange sun spilling in from outside, flecking his hair with gold and painting his body like abstract art. His own cock is stiff and leaking against Sousuke’s stomach, and every time he rams home, a few more beads of precome leak out, dropping onto Sousuke’s skin and feeding his need even more.

“You should touch yourself,” Sousuke says quietly, putting both hands on Rin’s hips now and rubbing soothingly against the skin there. “It’ll feel good. I want you to feel good.” He smiles a small, intimate smile, meant only for Rin, only for that room. “For me? I want to see.”

Rin swoops down and kisses the smile off of his face, wet and open and sloppy like he doesn’t care, and Sousuke’s cock twitches hard inside of Rin. Rin chuckles. “M’trying to drag this out. It’s too hot.”  
  
“Me or the weather?”  
  
“ _Funny._ ”

Sousuke sits up as much as he can, trying his best not to strain his shoulder in the process, still braced and slightly sore but definitely not the first thing on his mind at the moment. Rin notices and puts a hand on his chest. “Don’t, don’t sit up. I’ll make you feel good, just lie back.” He grinds his hips down and shudders, as if to prove his point. “Really, though, you’re so _big…_ ”

Sousuke does as he’s told wordlessly, because when Rin keeps letting filthy stuff like that slip out of him, it’s hard not to do what he says, but he still doesn’t like the feeling of being focused on, of being the one taken care of when Rin could be feeling more himself. He lies back but reaches one large, calloused palm to grasp at Rin’s leaking cock, and Rin gasps loudly, the rhythm of his hips stuttering with surprise. Sousuke pumps his hand up once, twice, purposefully sliding the pad of his thumb over the slit on the third stroke, and Rin’s breathing is ragged and wrecked, trying and trying to regain his rhythm in a way that matches Sousuke’s tempo. “I didn’t say – _Sousuke_ , please,” his words devolve into a whimper and he hangs his head, focusing on bouncing against Sousuke’s hips, pounding down again and again on Sousuke’s cock, “you’re – you’re so _hard_ , please, more…”

“Keep going.” Sousuke tells him, his own breathing shallow and labored, and Rin abides, speeding up the tempo of his own hips as Sousuke continues to stroke his cock. “Keep going, just like that.” He reaches up his free hand to brush Rin’s bangs out of his face so he can see his expression, eyes unfocused and lips glossy and slack, whimpering every so often whenever Sousuke’s erection slams into his prostate, “You feel good, Rin, you feel so good…”

This seems to spur him on even more, and Rin braces one hand against Sousuke’s good shoulder and the other joins Sousuke’s hand on his cock, pumping in tandem as he repeatedly lets Sousuke plow into him. Sousuke’s given up trying to hold his hips still against the bed and he’s meeting each of Rin’s thrust with sharp, upward motions of his own, forcing himself harder and deeper into that tight heat. The heat wave seems almost amplified, as if the room is a thousand degrees and getting hotter, and all Sousuke can focus on is the feeling of being inside Rin and smelling Rin and touching Rin and _Rin, Rin, Rin_.

“Sousuke,” Rin whines, his name more of a long moan than an actual word, and it drives Sousuke insane to hear him say it, “So close, I’m so – _Sousuke_ , do that again, do that –” Rin’s words fall apart as they leave his mouth and Sousuke does as he’s told, and he snaps his hips up, driving himself as far into Rin as he can manage at the exact moment of his upstroke on Rin’s cock, making sure to drag the callouses of his fingers over the head of Rin’s cock slowly as he does so. He does it again and again, and every time Rin’s moans get louder, more erratic as he loses himself in the feeling of having Sousuke’s cock inside of him and his hand around him, to the point that it’s hard for him to find words anymore.

The insistent buzzing at the edge of Sousuke’s vision is getting louder and more pronounced, and he can feel a growing tension begin to form and coil at the base of his spine, growing stronger each time he slides deep inside of Rin, balls tightening as they press against Rin’s ass. “I’m close, too.” Sousuke mumbles, and he bites his lip, eyes caught on Rin’s dripping cock, the motions of his hips as he lets Sousuke fuck him raw, “Come for me, Rin, c’mon, let me see.”

He’s so concentrated on pushing Rin to his climax that he hasn’t noticed that Rin’s own hand on his cock has slackened, his eyes closed as he focuses solely on Sousuke’s cock swelling inside of him, the hand around his own erection, and Sousuke’s hips stutter for just a moment by accident, the angle of his thrust shifting so that the tip of his cock rams just a bit deeper, just a bit harder into Rin’s heat, hard enough that the other swimmer lets out a harsh cry and, without thinking, throws his hand up to brace on Sousuke’s bad shoulder.

The feeling is immediate and overpowering in a way that Sousuke doesn’t think he’s ever experienced, the dull soreness in his shoulder suddenly shooting into a fiery, thick rod of pain, and it races through his chest, pummels his way through the bottom of his stomach and shoots right to his cock just as Rin’s hole tightens and clenches as his own climax overtakes him. Sousuke throws his head back and curls his toes hard, his vision whiting out as the combined heat around his cock and throbbing pain from his shoulder rip through his senses. He comes hard inside of Rin, feels himself empty out slowly and pulse as Rin tries to come down from his own high, still gripping Sousuke’s shoulder and breathing heavily and whimpering at the last few twitches of Sousuke’s cock inside of him.

When he finally comes back from his senses, he feels so thoroughly spent, as if he just ran three marathons and decided to climb a mountain one after the other. Rin’s still leaning on his shoulder and there’s still a hot pain searing from there, buzzing around in his chest and in his stomach and in his hips, even as he softens, still buried inside of Rin.

It takes Rin a moment or two more to realize where he’s leaning, though, and when he does realize it, he reels back as if he’s been burned. “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry, fuck, I – I didn’t know what I was doing, did I –”

Sousuke sits up quickly, probably faster than he should have considering his head is still swimming and the feeling of Rin, all slick and warm and coated with _his_ come on the inside, is making his heart race, but he slides one hand up Rin’s tank top, against his back, and he kisses him fully on the mouth, rubbing circles against his spine to try and calm him down. He slides his tongue into Rin’s mouth slowly, without intent, but Rin still moans and lets Sousuke overtake him, licking into his mouth lethargically. They stay like that for a minute or two, just kissing and touching and feeling, and tt takes a lot of willpower to separate himself from that, but Sousuke eventually does, and Rin still looks hesitant, so he smiles.

“No apologizing.” He says gently, and as if to show he means it, he lifts Rin’s hand against and gingerly places it against the brace on his shoulder, “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ felt that good before and I kinda hope we can make a habit out of it, so no apologizing. Besides,” he averts his gaze, just a touch embarrassed, “it was kind of good.”

Rin still seems unsure, but eventually he scoffs. “You’re such a weird guy.” He puts a finger under Sousuke’s chin and tips his head up, leaning down to kiss him softly, innocently, to say _I’m here_ and _You’re incredible_ and probably _I love you_ , as both are burning to say it but not entirely sure how. “I guess I have room to adopt one or two more habits, though. So long as you’re happy.”

“So long as you’re happy.”

Rin smiles. “Shut up.” But he kisses Sousuke again, and Sousuke sighs into it, because so long as Rin’s happy, he knows there’s just no way that he can’t be happy as well.


End file.
